Can i fix it please?
by ohmycarlisletwilight23
Summary: a Guy and Marian one shot, set shortly after series one, marian realises that She is in love with Guy but can she fix what she has done between them. pure fluff at the end. first one-shot


**My first one-shot with Guy and Marian, **

**Basic plot: Marian finally realises the only man that has been there for her is Guy but can she fix what has passed between them and make him realise that it is him that she truly desires.**

**Set after series one **

**I do not own Robin Hood or Guy of Gisborne, although I would like to own Guy :P they belong to the BBC and Guy belongs to Richard Armitage. I would like to dedicate this fic to ****gizzysgirl ****because she writes fantastic Guy and Marian fan fiction I just hope that this one is half as good as hers are. **

**Can I fix it please?**

Marian never thought when, she said had hit Guy of Gisborne in the face when they were to be married that she would be standing outside Locksley manor for the third time this month, she seemed to be drawn to this place, she was not sure whether this was because it was Robin's house or because of the man that now lived in the house.

She pulled her cloak around her, it was cold, usually this would not bother her, when she was in her Nightwatchman outfit, but tonight she was not the nightwatchman, she was Marian of Knighton, she leant against the side of the house not sure whether to knock and speak to Guy or to run away and hide.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Guy had been haunted by the day that Marian _his _Marian had rejected him, the day should have been the happiest that he had ever experienced, he should not be lying alone like he was now but with the woman he loved. He never thought he could be capable of love in the way he felt when he saw Marian, although he had women he had never seen a woman like Marian, he valued her. he respected what she thought although a lot of the time it was against what the sheriff thought was acceptable, he wanted her to look at him and see past his exterior that he showed the world of Sir Guy of Gisborne, right hand man to the sheriff of Nottingham. And see Guy and man that above all just wanted to be loved and loved by her.

He arose from the bed and shook his head. That would never happen now, he told himself, and no matter how many times the sheriff had told him over the last few weeks that she was not worth it he should go and find a pretty wench and punish her for what Marian had done to him. Guy could not bring himself to do it. He closed his eyes he saw Marian. What had this woman done to him? He moved towards the window he saw a figure lurking just down below his window, he was sure it was her.

Putting on a shirt and breeches, he moved quickly down the stairs, if it was her he was not going to let her get away from him not again.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Marian jumped when she heard footsteps come to the side of her, she began to move away.

'Marian' Guy spoke with such gentleness, Marian felt Guilty that he was not angry at her.

'Sir Guy' Marian replied.

Guy suddenly changed she was here, why was she here? Was she going to come and break his heart in to a thousand pieces again? Had she not humiliated him enough?

'What are you doing here?' Guy asked warningly.

'I went for a walk and kind of ended up here' Marian looked at him. Why was she here? She could not even answer that one herself.

'And you like to walk in the pitch black without an escort do you my lady? You are not very good at lying especially to me' Guy replied, 'So I will ask you again, what you are doing here?'

Marian stood back for a second, had she done this to this man that stood before her, he had never spoken to her like this before, it had always been with such tenderness when he has spoken to her, she knew that Guy was not a nice person, she had seen the crimes that he had committed but she had seen something in him that she liked.

'You are right Sir Guy; I came to speak with you'

'Speak with me?' Guy repeated as if he had not heard her.

'I came to explain what has happened between us over the last few weeks; I needed to speak to you about what I have been feeling'

'Feeling ! You feeling, Marian you are the one who left me at the altar on our wedding day, how could I possibly want to hear what you have to say? You left me Marian I was humiliated, why did you not speak to me before the wedding if you were having doubts no you left me and ran away' Guy shouted all the rage that had built up in him over the last few weeks let out at the person who needed t hear it.

'Guy, please let me explain' Marian grabbed his hand, he wrenched it away.

'I do not wish to speak to you tonight, you can either go home or you are welcome to stay here, because I would not be much of a knight if I did not offer a room to a woman in the dead of night' Guy walked away.

Marian decided in the moment she needed to make Guy trust her again and maybe in time love her again, like she was only now realising that she loved him herself. As she made her way to the room that Guy had offered her the night, she wept. She had hurt this man. She had broken any goodness that was in this man. Had she done this by her leaving him at the altar or had she done it when he unknowingly stabbed her a few days before the wedding.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The next morning the sun shone through the windows as Marian awoke, to find herself not where she thought she would be, then she remembered what had happened the night before, she had come to Locksley, if she had gone through the marriage to the man who was in this place, it would now be her home. She sighed. She was not sure if that was ever going to happen anytime soon. But she had to try and make Guy see that she was not a heartless witch that it seemed that he felt about her the night before. She was not sure how she was going to do this, but first she had to make Guy see her again like he saw her when they first met.

_Three years earlier._

It had been a few months since Marian's father had lost his ability to continue as the sheriff of Nottingham and he had relinquished his power to someone else. Tonight was going to be the night that the new sheriff of Nottingham was going to be unveiled to the people of Nottingham and to the other noble's of the realm. This required Marian to look her best for the celebrations. Not that she knew at the time that this would not be a night of celebrations. She was put into a new gown that her father had only just brought her that very afternoon. She asked her maid Sarah to help her lace up. Then she made her way to Nottingham castle.

She watched her father go and greet the new sheriff as he was expected to do as the old sheriff, Marian stood in the shadows waiting to be called upon, and this was not the way she would like to spend her evenings. Then she saw him, an older man who stood close to the sheriff, but he looked as if he could be much more important than the sheriff would ever be. He was wearing leather attire, but what struck him to her were his eyes, they were the brightest blue that she had ever seen and seemed to have the ability to draw you into them without him even knowing it.

'And may I introduce my daughter, Lady Marian' she heard her father say but she found she could not move, 'Come here Marian'

As Marian moved she found her legs become heavy no matter how graceful she wanted to appear. How lady like she was trying to show, she found herself becoming stuck and abruptly tripping over her own feet and then being caught not by her father but the man who had been with the sheriff.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'I am fine thank you kind sir, I am sorry I do not know your name?' she blushed.

'Sir Guy of Gisborne, the new sheriff's second in command' he replied.

'Well Sir Guy of Gisborne I am perfectly able to stand for myself, you may release me' Marian replied.

Guy abruptly let go of her, 'Forgive me my lady'

The rest of the night Sir Guy of Gisborne could not take his eyes on the Lady Marian, you could say that, that night she casted a spell over him one that he was reluctant to break.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Marian had to be the person that Guy had fallen in love with; she had to show him that she cared for him and valued him. She got up and made her way downstairs to where she hoped to find Guy.

Guy has gotten very little sleep the night before, Marian was at Locksley and she wanted to speak to him, when she said that he thought he would fall to her knees and beg for her to come and be his wife. But he did not he felt the anger build and he has released it upon her, of course he has not harmed her physically he had emotionally, when he heard the door of the room she was to sleep in. he heard her crying, it took all his strength not to go and scoop her in his arm and tell her was all forgiven, but he alas did not go to her, he was going to test whether she was truly sorry for what had happened between them. Before falling and trusting her again.

He was surprised as he made his way down the stairs that Marian was already waiting for him, maybe she did mean what she said yesterday? Maybe she was trying to heal what had happened between them?

'Lady Marian' Guy nodded as he walked over to the fireplace.

'Sir Guy' Marian smiled.

Marian felt the heat rise between the both of them it seemed that they were both feeling it but neither of them would act on what had happened in this room, that Marian was sure.

'I am sorry Sir Guy I should not have come here. You must think I am a foolish woman' she fled from the manor.

If Guy had not been so shocked at how fast she had left Guy would have gone after her, but he could not move, he had been horrible to her, he had not taken the time to understand that there was something that she was trying to tell him.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Marian ran through the village of Locksley tears streaming down her eyes, why he would not see that she was trying to show that she would love to be the person that Guy wanted her to be, she wanted now to be his wife. Why could she not feel like this a few weeks ago?

As she rounded the borders of Locksley she became aware that she was being followed, she turned hoping that it was Guy that was behind her, it was not. The person who stood before her was her former betrothed who a few weeks ago she would have said the man that she loved, but now he looked different.

'Marian, what is it? I saw you come from the manor, has Gisborne hurt you?'

'No, Gisborne has not hurt me, why do you always assume that he will hurt me?'

'Because of his track record' he pointed to her waist.

'Robin, he does not even know that was me' Marian replied, feeling like she should be defending Guy because it was true that he did not know that he had harmed her, if he did she felt he would feel awful, well a few weeks ago she would have been sure of that but now she could not be so sure, 'I Just need to get away. Do not follow me' she warned.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

It had been a few hours and Marian kept walking around the forest usually she knew it like the back of her hand, but today something was wrong, she could not think or see straight.

'I will just sit here for a moment' she said to herself.

She sat under a tree and examined her wound that seemed to have opened up again. She swore under her breath.

'Just five minutes and I will get moving' she said.

Then she descended into darkness.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

Guy sat in Locksley manor he was grateful that he did not have to go into Nottingham today and see the sheriff; he abruptly came back to the room when he heard knocking on the door of the manor.

'Sir Edward, how nice it is for you to call' Marian's father stood before her, Guy hated to admit it but he did not look well, he looked much paler and less full of life like the man that Guy had first had seen, 'Is Everything well?'

'Sir Guy, it is Marian she has not returned home, the last thing she said was that she was going to Locksley to speak with you this morning before we retired last night, and I am worried that something has happened to her'

'Sir Edward, please sit down, I will have my men look for the Lady Marian' Guy replied.

'No NO I will go back to Knighton hall in case she comes home, but thank you for caring for my daughter' Edward smiled.

'It is no trouble at all, I will make sure that she if safe you have my word' Guy nodded.

He watched Edward get back in to his carriage and pull away. He saw the fear in Marian's father eyes as he pulled away, he was worried that there was something wrong with his daughter, and at this moment so was Guy.

Without even thinking about calling his men to come and help him to look for her, he rushed to his horse and galloped away, to find Marian, at this moment he did not even think that he was still angry at her, all he thought about was that he needed to make sure she was safe.

Guy moved across the forest, it was the first place he thought to look, it was a little while later when he saw a figure lying next to a tree, and he looked on closer inspection that it was Marian. He let out a growl; he had never seen her look so fragile and small. He picked her up and made sure she was on the horse securely as he got up and held her close to him.

'It's alright Marian, I have you now'

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

The villagers looked shocked as they saw Sir Guy of Gisborne move across Locksley on his Black Horse with the Lady Marian in his grasp, they had all witnessed what had occurred a few weeks earlier and to see her with him they all thought that he had done something to harm her.

Guy did not care what the villagers thought at this moment, he only cared that Marian was going to be alright. As he carried her through the doors of Locksley Manor and upstairs he barked at some of his servants.

'Get a physician now'

He placed on his bed wrapping a cloak around her securely, 'Come on Marian, I cannot lose you not again please can you open your eyes for me'

'Sir Guy' a voice said.

'Please help her' was all Guy could reply as he left the room for the physician to work on Marian.

It seemed like hours until the Physician came out to Guy who had been pacing the corridor, but it had only been a mere half hour.

'Sir Guy' he spoke, 'The Lady is recovering well, she had has a wound to her abdomen that seems to have opened up again, it has become infected. I have given her some medicine to fight the infection'

'Thank you' Guy nodded, 'your fee will be paid by Mr Thornton tell him that I sent you down and thank you for everything'

The physician nodded and left, Guy moved into the room to see Marian again sleeping, he looked at the wound that the doctor had been telling him about and he was shocked, it looked as if it was where he has stabbed the nightwatchman, he suddenly felt sick had Marian been the nightwatchman, had he harmed her?

'Oh Marian, I am so sorry' He whispered.

He truly was, he knew that he should have been calling his guards to arrest the person who had been the bane of his life for as long as he had been in Nottingham, but looking down at her, he could not bring himself to do it, he could not turn over the woman he loved over to certain death.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

It was almost a day when Marian awoke and tried to move, Guy had not moved from her side since she had been put in here.

'Guy' Marian whispered, her voice shaky from not talking in a while.

'Marian' Guy replied, 'Stay where you are it will hurt your wound'

'My wound' Marian panicked did he know about her being the Nightwatchman?

'Yes the wound that I gave to you became infected'

So he did now that it was her that he had stabbed two days before the marriage. She began to move.

'Do not move Marian, you will hurt yourself more' Guy pressed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to stop her from moving.

'What are you going to do with me?' Marian finally asked.

'What do you mean?' Guy looked at her.

'Well, you now know that I am the Nightwatchman, you will have me sentenced to death because of all the things I have done' Marian replied.

'I am not going to have you killed' Guy said, Marian did not detect any falseness in what he had just spoken to her.

'You aren't?' she raised her eyebrow, but she could feel the lump in her throat become very tight as if tears were about to fall, she could not cry just yet.

'No, I am not, I could not do that to the woman, the woman I …'

'The woman you what Hate, despise who has humiliated you a number of times not just as the nightwatchman, the woman who has just realised that she is the fool' Marian felt the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

'No the woman I love' Guy replied, 'I know that you may not feel the same way but I hoped in time the friendship that we had shared would grow into something more and that you would want to build a home with me'

'Guy… you do not understand me, I think I may have fallen in love you too. I am sorry that I did not realise sooner that I did not have to humiliate you on our wedding day; I just hope that one day I can fix all the terrible things that I have ever done to you. I have been a fool, blinded by my foolish pride that I did not think I was ready to be your wife' the tears continued to pour down her face there was not stopping them, for the first time, Marian felt that she was being true to herself and true to another person, true to Guy.

Guy looked at her, it was as if his whole world had fallen into place she had just told him that she was in love with him, he should be kissing her, but all he could do was sit by her with his mouth open.

'Guy… please say something' Marian pleaded.

'Marian, My Marian you have no idea how happy I feel at this moment, to hear you say that you love me, I have waited a lifetime for you to utter those words to me I have dreamt that you would speak those words to me, it does not matter what you have done to me. I have never stopped loving you' Guy replied, he took her hands into his and brought it to his lips, kissing each finger.

'You forgive me?' Marian said as if she had dreamt the last part of what he had said.

'I forgive you, after finding you in the forest you looked so fragile and tiny, I decided the only thing that mattered was that I protected you, with my life. And if that means that we need to lie to the sheriff about the Nightwatchman then so be it. I nearly lost you that night without me even realising it, I do not want to lose you again. But you have to promise me one thing'

'Name it' Marian spoke.

'The nightwatchman is no more, he died tonight and no longer will be terrorising Nottingham' Guy said.

'Yes Guy, the Nightwatchman is no more, he has not made an appearance since before the wedding anyway, after what I did to you I felt as if I did not have the heart to continue living the life that I had been' Marian agreed.

'Then so be it there will be no more talk of the Nightwatchman between us' Guy nodded.

'Thank you Guy for everything, but thank you for loving me' Marian smiled.

Guy smiled back as he watched her drift off to another sleep. He did not move again from her side.

Guy knew that things between them was never going to be easy a lot had happened between them that needed to be healed but at this moment, it did not matter about the past the future was all he could see, before he would have laughed at himself if someone had said that Marian would be declaring her love for him especially after the wedding fiasco, but now he hoped that Love would only grow between the two of them. He could see a future that did not include wealth , power and greed, he did not even see the sheriff in his future. But he saw a future with Marian by his side keeping him in line, telling him if she did not agree with what he was doing. Being his wife, loving him in more ways than one. Awaking the soul within him that he thought was long gone. In time building the home that they could both live in and to start the family he had only seen in his dreams. For the first time in a long time Guy felt hope and not darkness and he found himself drawn to it.

The end

**Let me know what you think, I am amazed how easy I find it to write Guy and Marian. **

**Any way until next time **

**Emma –x- **


End file.
